war_of_omensfandomcom-20200213-history
Chapter 10: The Walls of Corma
The Walls of Corma is the tenth chapter of ''Captain Listrata's Campaign. ''Corma came into sight. The gleaming walls were just as I remembered from my childhood, tall and proud. They were built to survive sieges, and I had to succeed where generations of invaders had failed. The abundance of Siani spies meant that we had lost the advantage of surprise. The city was prepared for us, and in particular, one Siani especially. The years had aged him, but Dulferno Siani remained a man to be feared both on the battlefield and in the drawing room. Fight 1 Opponent Dulferno Siani: Starts with 2 Ramparts When drawing your hand: One drawn card is a War card Dialogues Start: Siani: It is good to see you again Listrata, you've done quite well for yourself. Listrata: I've come back to take what is rightfully mine. S: At the point of a sword? L: That I present at your face, not your back. A courtesy you did not show my family. S: And how many thousands must die for your courtesy? Perhaps you'd do well to learn some subtlety. L: Then surrender the castle, let only those die whose lives are already forfeit. S: You lack the supplies for a prolonged siege, and we are quite well stocked. You are familiar enough with our walls to know you are in no position to make demands. L: Remember that I gave you the chance to end this peacefully. Game: S: Give up your campaign Listrata, we shall feast inside the walls of Corma where you can see how the city flourishes! L: The city belongs to my family by divine decree, I care not of the works your vile hands have wrought. So it was by divine decree that Corma's people were beggared and bankrupt? God must be cruel indeed. L: You'll meet him soon enough. ---- S: Aren't you going to threaten to kill my son if I don't hand over the castle? L: And give up one of my greatest generals? S: My Monte? Are you quite sure you've captured the right man? Monte: Hello father. You look well. S: And you look of an opportunistic whore! L: Could your family possibly be any worse? M: Why? did you want to sponsor us to join Vespitole? S: Hah! L: Alright fine, give me the castle or I'll kill your son. ---- S: You remind me of my daughter, Pietra. L: She fought fiercely and bravely for your house, and chose to die rather than become my prisoner. S: She was a vile creature of war, consumed by her lust for power. And her ambitions were crushed n the battlefield by a wiser and better position foe. ---- L: I want every soldier to know I have complete confidence in this assault. ---- Game (When Listrata plays Usury, does not happen every time) L: We're not so different, you and I ---- Defeat: L: Be done with it then, kill me as you killed me parents. S: I may have wielded the blade, but know that it was placed in my hands. I shall send you off without the burden of further knowledge. Victory: S: Retreat to the keep, the outer walls have fallen! L: I told you I would retake my home. S: Didn't they teach you at Jethes child? You can never go home. Grandmaster Notes End Battle Text The inner walls loomed ahead of us, but I had no intention of crashing my army against them. It was unknown outside of my family, but the Singing King had installed a myriad of secret passageways to suit his proclivities. I gathered my best men and set forth to spring the gate from inside. Fight 2 Opponent Birondelle: When you buy a card, 50% chance: Restock Murder card Dialogues Start: Birondelle: That's far enough. Listrata: Who the hell are you?! B: There you go asking the wrong questions. L: What are you doing here? B: Better. I'm here because I was waiting for you, and you're late. L: Late? B: Yes, late! The guard has been recalled and you've missed your window to take the castle bloodlessly. L: Why are you here? To help me or chide me to death? B: I'm here for damage control and you're the most damaged thing I've seen in a long time. L: I hope you're prepared to put steel to those words. B: Words always were your weakness, am I right? Words like 'Rightful Queen.' How many have you put to steel for those words? How many more will you doom with your rebellion? B: At least one more it would seem. Game: L: How do you know of the Singing King's tunnels? B: That Puppet?! These are our tunnels, we merely gave him a key. ---- B: How many of your men died face down in the mud? Spilling their guts on the killing fields just to swap one lord with another. L: Yet here you stand, willing to die to keep the Siani in power? B: No you've got it backwards, I'm willing to live. ---- L: Are you on the Siani's payroll? Work for me and I could make you a wealthy woman. B: None of you get it, money doesn't make you right, or wise, or fit to rule. Money just makes you want more of it. ---- L: She spins lies and vagaries, the harder future is the one we fight for, but it is a real future. ---- B: The power you claim to have is the power they give you, perhaps the day will come when they take the power back for themselves. ---- Victory: L: Let her flee, she would draw us deeper into the catacombs and away from our goal. Defeat: B: This battle was decided long before we met. Grandmaster Notes End Battle Text We found the exit to the tunnel barred, likely sabotaged by the assailaint in the tunnel, and were forced to hack our way through. The commotion awoke the castle and the royal guard was waiting for us when we emerged into the King's bath chamber. Fight 3 Opponent Dulferno Siani: Starts with 2 Soldiers When drawing your hand: One drawn card is a War card Dialogues ''Start: Siani: Listrata! How did you-- how is this possible? Listrata: I know all the secrets of this castle, how did you ever imagine you could keep it from me? S: Because I know all the secrets of your house. I should have never let you live. L: Well, it's your last chance, don't waste it. Game: L: You see now you were only ever a guest here. S: Because we didn't enjoy full bathroom privileges? L: Because I'm about to kill you in your bath chamber. S: If that's how you behave it's no wonder your parents sent you away. ---- S: You know if you had even one person left in this castle loyal to your house they could've unlocked the door for you. ---- Enemy buys Stolen Plans: L: Stealing my throne wasn't enough for you ---- Enemy buys Shrine of Rebirth: L: What fouls demons are you in congress with? S: A little something a picked up from a passing caravan. Actually I may have bought a few, they're quite potent. ---- S: The tempo is now mine, how will you react I wonder? ---- Enemy buys Veil Warden: L: Is there no end to your horrors? S: I am a man of the world Listrata, it is bigger than Ausonia you know. ---- Victory: L: Kill his men but take Dulferno Alive. He can formally cede the castle to me in the morning. S: The battle's won, but the child is lost. Loss: S: Kill her men and hang their bodies from the castle wall, take Listrata alive. L: You mean to ransome me then? S: Do you imagine there's anyone left to pay? No you're to be tried and executed by the church, your story has ended. Grandmaster Notes End Battle Text The Castle was mine and the Siani Patriarch my prisoner. We drank deep from the cellar wines and feasted the city. The standards were ripped the halls to form a great bonfire in the courtyard, the night was one of celebration and ribaldry. The Vespitole once again sat on their ancestral throne, perhaps I could finally rest. Bonus Fight Unlocked by not using any continues and not using cards from Faith or Power. Opponent Orom: When you sacrifice an Ally, sacrifice random enemy instead. Start Battle Text The siege lasted four days and I had not slept, after ensuring the prisoners were secured I retired to the royal bedchamber. Sleep surrounded me and I fell deeply into it, pungent spices filled my nostrils and I found myself awake, though still asleep. # 10x Serpent's Seal # Carnage++ # Goat Poultice++ # Goat Poultice+ # Herd of Goats++ # Herd of Goats+ # Feast++ # Shrine of Rebirth++ # Herding Stones++ #* 4 Charges to a random War Beast # Fertility Offering++ # Ritual Slaughter++ Dialogues (Note: This dialogue is currently incomplete) Start: Listrata: What... This seems so real. What is this? Is this a dream? Orom: Nightmare is now. L: Why are you here? O: Tasting, tasting everything. Game: L: Release me! I don't belong here! O: This is where you are, where you are not invading. L: I don't understand you. O: There are long voyages and small cuts in the observer's heart. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ O: Become like salt and blow away your discolored image. L: Blow yourself. O: Your complete sky is empty with a spiral, but I will not do it. (*incomplete?) ______________________________________________________________________________________________ L: Who are you? O: A pleading voice. O: I see you. Grandmaster Notes End Battle Text Defeat: Orom: I made flowers bloom in the muddy heart of your spirit. Welcome to my flock, for there is grain in the sun, blood is harvested and snow falls. I can have a root. L: … L: I have grown into the sun, old and new. O: Animals grow, and in the case of grains, cultivate in the father's field. Victory: L: GET OUT GET OUT GET OUT! O: For my people, failure is to burn out. If I cannot live, I draw it in my heart and yours. Player Deck Suggestions It is recommended to play the following coins (in order of priority): Obol Cornucopia, Vicar Doubloon, Wishing Coin, Diviner Charms. Infinity LtC : Prosperity: * Spice Route ++ * Merchant Guild ++ * Merchant Guild+ * Vintner ++ * Vintner + * Trade Company++ * Loan ++ * Loan + War: * Lead the Charge ++ * Lead the Charge+ Strategy: in the first turns you want to start your Food production and don't buy more than one card per turn, if you are sure that they cannot kill your Vintner, it's ok to start by setting it on the board (2 free food, and a resource your opponent must use to kill it every time it comes back) as you will need him anyway in the later stages. The other options to produce Food are Spice Route and Trade Company buy as much as you need. After this early stage (When you are around 10-15 Food, and possibly a Vintner in the deck\in play), you can start going infinite, buy all the cards in your bank if there is at least a Merchant Guild, you must be sure to have enough gold (around 20) at the end of this and not many loans in play as you will no more play coins from now on (Tip: always convert all your gold in Food with the Vintner, just before casting a Merchant Guild from hand). At the end of this you will end up with 8 coins in hand, and you will just have to wait to buy 3 more cards (including a Lead the Charge if not already in your deck) 'from the bank to have 10 coin in hand, and one non-coin card that will draw always another "draw a card" card from your deck since there will be no more coins, and that's the infinite. If you reach the infinite with a LtC in the deck, you have won, just cycle through all your card until you play enough LtC and win, if you do not have a LtC just cycle until you can heal to 99 Hp, and wait for LtC to restock '(Tip: don't buy any other card, this increases your chances to restock an LtC). It is recommended to pair the following deck with Vicar Doubloons and Obol Cornucopias for increased win percentage: * Prosperity: ** Merchant Guild++ ** Merchant Guild+ ** Merchant Guild ** Vintner++ ** Vintner+ ** Loan++ ** Loan+ * War: ** Knight+ ** Knight ** Soldier+ ---- It is recommended to pair the following deck with as many ally generating Coins as you can (such as Fecund Charm and Wergeld Seax) * Prosperity: ** Merchant Guild++ ** Merchant Guild+ ** Vintner++ ** Vintner+ ** Loan++ ** Loan+ ** Banker+ ** Banker * War: ** Mercenary++ ** Knight+ ---- * Prosperity: ** Merchant Guild++ ** Merchant Guild+ ** Vintner++ ** Vintner+ ** Trade Company++ ** Trade Company+ ** Loan++ ** Loan+ * War: ** Mercenary++ ** Mercenary+ Category:Campaign